The present invention is directed to an improved system and apparatus for securing a safety seat assembly to a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a restraint system for securing a base of a safety seat to a vehicle seat.
Conventional safety seats, such as car seats or infant carriers having accompanying bases may be designed to attach to a vehicle seat. Typically, safety seats may be attached to the vehicle seats using either a vehicle safety belt or straps with connectors configured to engage the vehicle seat anchors. With these existing systems, however, users often have trouble accessing the attachment devices to apply sufficient tension to securely hold the safety seat to the vehicle seat, and often the straps or belts holding the safety seat in place will interfere with the attachment of the safety seat to the vehicle or an accompanying base.
Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.